The proposed program of research seeks to disentangle the effects of dispositional tendencies and daily events on well-being and to understand the interaction of these constructs as they relate to predicting psychological and physical health. Specifically, the studies described in this proposal were designed to investigate the relationships among people's dispositional sensitivities to approaching positive outcomes and avoiding negative outcomes, daily events, and well-being. The studies are aimed at increasing our understanding of how both between person differences and within-person-variability combine to predict psychological health and self-reported physical symptoms. The research design is aimed at assessing dispositional tendencies, measuring daily events and well- being for 21 days, and assessing psychological health and self-reported physical symptoms. The methods allow for simultaneous examination of trait and state factors involved in well-being, and data will be analyzed with statistical techniques designed for hierarchically nested data such as these.